Talk:Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
Untitled How do you get Chicchimon, Calumon, and the last few quests? With all due respect, Gazimon X 22:25, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, scratch Calumon. I just need the last few quests in Dawn. With all due respect, Gazimon X 22:50, 22 February 2008 (UTC) The last few quests, you need a cool Vikemon, and a Lazy Megidramon in the farms. After that you go to the final union quest, against Chronomon. We need a mission guide here.204.147.20.164 19:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Expand since this is not wikipedia i feel as thought a more detailed article would be benifical to the community, one place to start would be adding a section about ranking up. Another area of possible expansion would be about Dot Digimon articles as there is not enought information on these digimon. these are essental to this wiki being taken seriously -that is all, thank you That's a good idea, but we have very little information on Dot Digimon anyway. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes- they are those sqiggly lines that happen when you press Shift and that button on the keyboard under the Escape button. With all due respect, Gazimon X 17:50, 22 March 2008 (UTC) As I stated above, we also need a mission guide.204.147.20.164 19:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Attacks I don't know where we're going to put these, probably on a sub-article. These are translated from a japanese version of the game. I will try to replace them with the dubbed names from my game, but will take a while. If you want to do it yourself, bold the name of the attack once it has been replaced with the english version. Thanks!KrytenKoro 03:44, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::New approach: I am starting a draft at User:KrytenKoro/DDA. Please add to it at your leisure, but please add correct information, and not jokes or vandalism. Thank you!KrytenKoro 04:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Guides I think we can easily do a short walkthrough for the missions, and I can even draw up simple ASCII or jpg maps. These are pretty simple, though, so we might just put the union quests on one page, dark on another, etc. Also, we might want to have a sub-section for how to catch Digimon that you can't just get in the wild. Some of these appear in the wild after a certain mission is completed, so we can just mention them like we would normal wild digimon. Some need to be traded or digivolved regularly, so we don't have to mention those either. Are there any other "special" obtaining processes, like Calumon, Chicchimon, and the Dot Digimon? If it's only these five, we could just put it on this page, along with other "secrets", like the Legendary items and the passwords. Finally, what Digimon appear in the game but cannot be obtained? I know the three-square Digimon you fight are obviously NPC's only—are there any others?KrytenKoro 03:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) You can actually get Calumon and Chicchimon after you complete the Legend Tamer Quest at the end. And I think the core digimon(Ophanimon core and ChaosGallantmon Core) are unobtainable; are they three-zone digimon? With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:46, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Reward Digimon #Scan Data for DotAgumon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 19970628 #Scan Data for DotShineGreymon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 70307991 #Scan Data for Numemon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 82607991 #Scan Data for DotFalcomon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 20060402 #Scan Data for DotMirageGaogamon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 70307991 #Scan Data for Sukamon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 20406002 #Scan Data for Gallantmon Crimson Mode: In Dawn, defeat Gallantmon Crimson Mode in "Gaia Origin Challenge" Union Quest #Scan Data for Beelzemon Blast Mode: In Dusk, defeat Beelzemon Blast Mode in "Gaia Origin Challenge" Union Quest #Scan Data for Chicchimon: Defeat Kogure in "The Legendary Tamer" Union Quest #Scan Data for Calumon: Talk to Calumon on Union Brige after "The Legendary Tamer" Union Quest (New comment; I did not write the above) Could this maybe be copied/ pasted onto the article?Gazimon X 21:15, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Check it out I wasn't sure where to put this, but check out this blog: http://www.gazimonsden.blog.com. The blogger talks about a new video game that's more or less a sequel to Dawn and Dusk. With all due respect, Gazimon X 20:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Rewards *Legend Sword, Legend Robe, Legend Ring: put in password '02619020' at Valkyrimon's counter *Ultimate Ring: Second-to-last reward from Darkdramon *Kowloon Blade: Pay GranDracmon instead of fighting him. *Shine Sword/Moon Sword: Defeat ChaosGrimmon, continue. Ultimate Sword, Ultimate Helm, Elemental Rings? *Goddess Statue: Second-to-last or last reward for species' quests. *Pyramid and Treadmill: Rewards for Lotosmon and Zanbamon's species' quests. *Digimon Lab: Gaia Origin quest or near-last species' quest. Colons Where did the Colons for Digimon World Dawn and Dusk come from? It's not on the packaging... Should we remove them? Lanate 22:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was general procedure when the title was separate like that. However, the DS startup screen displays it as one title, without colons, so I guess it's time to move the article.KrytenKoro 02:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) One-sided editing It seems to me that the main editor of this article is concentrating on Dusk with little info for Dawn. News flash- It isn't just the species quests, but the Union Quests as well, that differ between the two games, as well as the beginning of the game. The scene with Thriller Ruins in Dusk was replaced with the preliminaries of the tournament in Dawn. The first real Union quest may have been Explore Sunken Tunnel with Raremon as the boss in Dusk, but it was Login Mountain with Aquilamon in Dawn. Also, the secret digimon are different- In Dawn, it is Anubismon, Darkdramon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. With all due respect, Gazimon X 16:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::...the Union Quests are separated under "Dawn" and "Dusk" as well. If the links need to be redirected to "DuUQ" and "DaUQ", fine, but that's not that big a deal.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Er, one should note that the main editor only has the Dusk game, not the Dawn game, and is currently working off of his copy. He is directly sourcing his information from his own experiences, thus the focus on Dusk. If someone with Dawn or enough time to search could update the Dawn sections, it's just as well. Lanate 03:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I used some of my babysitting money to buy Dawn two days ago, but my brother's messing with it first.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah. Well, only having one of the games would explain it... I can help out with the Dawn side- the only quest I haven't finished is the Legendary Tamer, and I can't even figure out how to get it.Gazimon X 17:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::All species quests, Platinum Tamer rank, used wifi.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Aw, man, I don't even have Wi-fi. What a stupid requirement, since I have the other two. Someone told me just Wireless communication will work, is that true or just Wi-fi?Gazimon X 17:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::You just have to trade, battle, or match with somebody. I think the quest does mention wifi, though wireless might count. You can find wifi at McDonald's, or stuff like that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:10, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, 'cause wireless works better for me. My "computer" is just a portable DVD player with internet; I can barely navigate the Wikipedia branches. Now I just have to find someone who lives nearby and has a DS... I have both games. Anyway, thanks. With all due respect, Gazimon X 17:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (Oh, and sorry I forgot to sign my last post.) Edit/confirmation: Wireless works. In fact, the quest mentions wireless. With all due respect, Gazimon X 07:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :you need to be a platinum tamer,have done wireless communications,and have completed the gaia origin challenge Info from scans Japanese Pack is "ワフウ Pack"—lit. "Japanese-style Pack". The rest are katakana-ized English. I need to unsplit the pack lists, because the scan has it separated as well. Digimon list Apparently, the "Exclusive Digimon" was not based on which Digimon only appear in which game, but which ones you can digivolve to, which is kind of redundant, and not useful when trying to catch Digimon. Also, the Digimon list needs to be gone through and converted to the dub names. 00:54, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Actual Exclusive Digimon Exclusive from Dusk: *Task Canyon Digimon *Darkdramon *Flymon *Angewomon (unconfirmed) *Puttimon (unconfirmed) *Gatomon (unconfirmed) *Airdramon *Qilinmon (unconfirmed) *Goldramon *Aquilamon *Dorugamon *Ebidramon *Dragomon *Pukumon *MarineDevimon *MarineAngemon *MetalSeadramon *Parrotmon *Pharoahmon (unconfirmed) *Anubismon All of these, besides the 3 after-game Digimon, should appear in Union or Species Quests as NPCs. Can anyone verify these? Also, if anyone is mostly done with Dawn, and knows which Digimon they've seen but can't find in the wild, please post a list below. 08:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Um, not all of these are exclusives. Parrotmon, Dorugamon, and a few others on this list are easily obtainable in both games. Anubismon and Darkdramon happen to be after-game digimon for dawn; and Goldramon, Angewomon, Puttimon, Gatomon, Airdramon, and Qilinmon are exclusive to dawn, not dusk. With all due respect, Gazimon X 21:03, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, corrected the "from". However, yes, these are exclusives, as they are only scannable in one game—all the Digimon in the usual lists are just a result of these not being scannable. For example, what about a Digimon that requires lower forms that are exclusive from one game to the other? Then we'd put it in both lists, if we were doing it the way most of the exclusive lists do.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) **Puttimon can be degenerated to from PwnChessmonW thus Palamon, Gatomon, Angewomon and Ophanimon can be attained in both dawn and dusk. :This is the "scannable exclusives" list, not including evolved forms. Also, I've heard reports that that's a glitch that's not usable in all copies, so it would end up as exclusive anyway. 00:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible Connection to Tamers Hey, I found out while cataloguing the script that there is this female Tamer in Dark Hall, blue hair, talking to a Lopmon... the thing is, she is named Suzie. Does anyone think that there is a possible connection... or do you think it is just that the dub decided to mess things up a little?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that too. It's just an inside joke, like the Mimi and Joe in the Tamers manga. :Did it strike you as weird how sexist the Greymon and Garurumon in front of the shops were? I mean, it's no big deal, but it's still kind of surprising that it was there.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::*shakes head* A whole lot of stuff a dumped in alright... and perhaps not at the right places. Still, if that were really Suzie, she looks nice. I wonder if I can get a pic of this older version somewhere... Hey, how did you get the Grimmons anyway? Digimon Channel?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:48, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :The images? There's spritesheets on WtW, I just cropped one. The moving one is Lanate's—if he can make more like that, wow.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I can't find it... do you think you can give me a link? ::And yeah, I like the moving Grimmons... maybe we should ask him for a few more, if he has the time.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=3436.0Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::One step up: http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=4271.0 I could do them myself, but these are already done, so meh. Lanate (talk) 00:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Wormmon (+ Digi-Egg of Love) -> Owlmon Heya, I just digivolved Minomon to Wormmon, and I got the Digi-Egg of Love, but I can't Armor Digivolve him. Can someone help me? ::You have to get him to around level 37, and a lot of bird experience, if I recall correctly.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Ow, okay! Thanks BramBenthem 07:48, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Wormmon can Armour Digivolve into Owlmon only at Lv. 21 with 110 Spirit.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 10:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Support Abilities I tottally forgot about these. Does anyone know how to look them up? 06:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Kazemon/ Zephrymon are threy in digimon dusk or dawn Does anyone know if these digimon are in digimon dusk or dawn. Can you get them by digivolve form other digimon or digenerate from other digimon? kazemon/ zephrymon --Mercury12 17:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Neither are in the game. Lanate (talk) 23:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Is my Dusk Glitched? I have digimon DUSK, and after I did all my farm/normal quests (everything but Legend Tamer quest), I unlocked Task Canyon! I know I wasnt hallucinating since I distinctly remember having a Meggidomon beside my Diannamon and Gulfmon. Does this mean my game is glitched? 08:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) digimon lab hi i just completed the legendary tamer quest and as a reward i was givern a digi lab what is it used for and how do i find it because i cant find it anywere ::It's furniture for your digifarm. It raises each type of species experience.18:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Valkyrimon codes If I'm not mistaken, the codes for DotAgumon and DotFalcomon are the dates when those two Digimon were introduced, with the trash Digimon being those dates reversed. The Dot Megas seem to be the reversed date of two years before the first episode the anime? Not sure what that means, did anything else happen on March 07, 1997? 20:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only one that feels that Dawn & Dusk use too many direct Translations? DNA Digivolution So, I frequently see DNA digivolution and degeneration, but noticed issues regarding it. My personal case comes from aiming to get a grapleomon using Minotaurmon. Most locations list it as requiring a hookmon, and I can say with absolute certainty that this is untrue in my copy of dusk. The correct Digimon is Fugamon, the orange-brown ogremon found in palette amazon. I don’t know the specific stats required, as at this point I’m convinced that very few people had come across this before. At the moment I can’t think of any other examples, but it’s worth mentioning. (King11k (talk) 15:21, April 5, 2019 (UTC)) :It would be ideal if we could get someone to rip the game, as with Digimon World 1, yeah. 12:36, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Would you be able to get a video of Fugamon being the fusion component?Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:30, April 8, 2019 (UTC)